


Cookies and Mean Girls

by That_Adorable_Fox



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Movie Nights, Slight Hurt/Comfort, based off a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: "He’s the opposite of friendly. He’s unfriendly. As in, don't be friends with him."~Patton wants to hang out with a certain snake, and said snake doesn't mind whatsoever.*SPOILERS FOR YvsY: SvS Redux*
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders / Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 125





	Cookies and Mean Girls

**Author's Note:**

> OOF. THAT EPISODE!!!
> 
> Also, I think its making me ship Moceit

_ “He’s the opposite of friendly. He’s unfriendly. As in, don't be friends with him.” _

“...he doesn't look unfriendly.” Patton muttered, sneaking another glance at the side reading a book on the couch. “Virgil, he’s not doing anything.”

“Exactly.” Virgil hissed. “He’s planning something, I just know it. He always has some kind of trick up his sleeve.”

Janus internally rolled his eyes.  _ Virgil, out of all the sides, you should know today is my off day. _

“Yeah well, not everyone has some secret plot Virge. Just walking by him isn't going to hurt you.” Patton squeezed Virgil's hand as the side kept glaring daggers into Janus. It was a wonder he hadn’t noticed. Or maybe he just didn't want any negative interaction. “C’mon, lets go make some cookies.” Patton tugged Virgil down the stairs and into the kitchen. He offered Janus a small smile, and the side nodded back at him. Virgil wouldn't make any eye contact whatsoever. 

Patton put some music on in the kitchen and got out the cookie ingredients. “Peanut butter chocolate chip?”   
Virgil smirked and nodded. “You always know my favorite, pop-star.”

The kitchen filled with chatter and laughter, so much so that not even Patton noticed when Janus sank out.

~   
Janus quietly walked down the steps into the living room. It was late, almost one AM, and if anyone was still awake, they probably were watching conspiracy theory videos in their room with Gatorade in a wine glass  (*cough cough* Virgil *cough cough*) .

It was the perfect time to just read in silence. 

Janus smiled a little and settled in the very middle of the couch, curling up into a small ball as he opened up the novel version of  _ Dear Evan Hansen _ (he wasn't much of a musicals side, that was Remus and Roman). He had read this book over and over again and never got tired of it. Remus had convinced him to listen to the musical, but the only musical he would stand was  _ Mean Girls _ .

It totally wasn't because he absolutely adored the movie, or one particular character in it and how she wasn't afraid to embrace who she really was and show the whole world. Or how she was one of the sensible ones and refused to follow in Regina and her crew’s footsteps. And he totally didn't relate to this character the smallest bit. They also  _ totally  _ didn't basically share the same name.

“Hey, Jay.” Janus’s head shot up from his hunched position over his book. Immediately he straightened his back and put his legs down.

“Patton, what can I do for you?” He nodded at the moral side in greeting. 

“Just came down to get another wine glass of Gatorade for Virgil.” He chuckled a little and came down the stairs. “He convinced me to watch some conspiracy theory videos with him, and I'm not sure I’ll be able to sleep tonight.” 

“It's a wonder he still manages to sleep after watching so many of those.” Janus chuckled a little and relaxed. Patton may be a Core Side, but he wasn't one to brutally attack someone with words  or swords . 

He stilled and spaced out. He knew deep inside that Roman didn't mean anything he said. He was simply projecting his own insecurities onto him. 

It still stung the smallest bit, he wouldn't lie. His name had been something he hated for a long time. That is, until Remus showed him a certain film which finally convinced him that  _ Janus  _ wasn't as horrible as it seemed.

“Hello? Earth to Janus?” The couch dipped as Patton sat next to him. The wine glass was put away in the dishwasher and he was holding a plate instead. (When had he gone to the kitchen? Janus couldn't recall.)

“Hm?” Janus glanced over at Patton. “I apologize, I got lost in my thoughts for a moment.”

“It's alright kiddo.” Patton smiled softly at him. He was sitting a little ways away and holding a plate with a cookie on it, a glass of milk in his other hand. “I'm sure you know that me and Virgil were making cookies, did you want one?” He offered the plate and cup to Janus.

“That…Sure. Thank you, Patton.” Janus put his book down and accepted the plate. 

“A’course!” Patton grinned at him. “What are you reading?”

Janus gave him the book to look through as he nibbled on the cookie. 

“ _ Dear Evan Hansen _ ? Oh Thomas loved that musical! I had no clue it was a book.” Patton treated it carefully, thank god. He opened it to read the sleeve.

“It came out a few years ago I believe.” Janus nodded. “This cookie is delicious.”   
“I'm so glad you like it!” Patton grinned at him. “They’re peanut butter-chocolate chip!”

“I can tell.” Janus gave Patton a small smile. “...Thank you, Patton.”

“Awe, well of course kiddo!” They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments.

“I really like your name.” Patton said quietly. “It fits you perfectly.”

“Y...you think so?” Janus turned to Patton again. “Well...Thank you. I'm glad  _ someone  _ likes it.” 

“Roman doesn't know what he's talking about.” Patton said. He smiled at Janus and ruffled Janus’s messy hair. “Don't let him get to you, Jay.”   
“Thank you, Pat.” Janus flushed the smallest bit. He finished his cookie and drank the rest of his milk.

“Say, how would you like to have a lil movie night with me?” Patton hopped up to get the remote. “You can pick the movie!”  
“Well...If you insist, I absolutely **hate** _Mean Girls_ and would **never** watch it again.” Janus mumbled, slightly embarrassed.

Patton only grinned. “ _ Mean Girls  _ it is.”

~

Lets just say Roman wasn't very happy when he saw the two snuggled together in the crook of the couch the next morning. 

  
  



End file.
